Starry and Skye
by Ecliptic
Summary: Shortly after confessing their love of each other, Starry and Skye get seperated. What will happen to Starry? To Skye? Will they ever see each other again? [currently being retyped...]
1. Activation

Well, this is my first fanfic..Later I might change the title, I just put the first idea that popped into my head. If you have any ideas for a better title let me know.Anyway... on to the story.

* * *

What? Where am I? I slowly open my eyes. Blue liquid surrounds me. What is this? Water? Must be…I see rays of light through the water. I turn around, still figuring out where I am. Behind me is a wall of rock. Oddly, I feel some extra weight on my back, but nothing's there…Wait. With a bit of thought, I feel extra bones and muscles moving. It's an unusual feeling. I turn my head to the side. Huh? There's draconic-like wings attached to my back. I must have morphable wings. I love them though, they were an icy silver with sky blue webbing. Great color combination. 

I shift my wings with much force. In no time I was at the surface of the water. I hiss slightly. Stupid light, shining in my eyes. I move my arm, blocking out the light. Finally I can see. I swim over to a rock to get a good look at my surrondings. Well, I'm close to land. Must be a tropical island, there's loads of palm trees on the beach. I growl.There's alot of...things on the beach. Too many of them. I jump back into the water, and swim over to the base of a cliff.

Let's see, I should be able to fly..afterall, I do have wings. I guess I should do what I did underwater. I flapp my wings and jump into the air. I look down below me.. woo hoo! I'm flying! In your face gravity! I look down again.. whoa, I flew up really high. I land on top of the cliff, and enjoy the cool breeze.

Now… what to do? I do feel a slight urge to steal stuff… but it's a bad idea to steal during daylight.. I'll wait till night. Luckily, the sun was already beginning to set It wouldn't be too long..

As the sun set and the sky turned dark, I flew off the cliff, landing on the shore. It's best if I walk around my surroundings first, so I know them better. It'll give me an advantage to know my environment. I walked along a worn path, wondering what was on this place.

Ah! There's lots of stores here. Good. Everyone seemed to be gone. I was the only one there. Even better. I walk up to a glass window, about to break it..wait... there's probably an alarm. Better turn it off, but how? My ear twitchs as I heard a slight crackling sound. Huh? It was coming from the horns on my antennas, and my silver claws. I concentrated. An orb of electricity formed in my palm, and around my two antennas.

Geeze, what else can I do? Might wanna find out now, itmight help. I concentrate even more, feeling around internally. I began to feel a hot sensation in my throat. I coughed, flames coming out from my mouth. Whoa! Then I felt a cold sensation. I then blew out ice.

That can't be all...I feel something drip onto my foot. What the.. There's something coming out of my antennas. What is it? Blood?No, it's not blood, it's coming out of the tip of the horns. I take a closer look. It's light blue, and slightly metallic. But it might be blood..only one way to find out.. I scratch my claws against my skin, and wait until I saw something dark red drip down my fur. No, that blue stuff wasn't blood..but then what the heck was it? Maybe I should test it out on somin'..later though. Right now I need to rob a store.

Let's see.. the alarm probably relies on electricity, and it gets electricity from.. I turn my head. Probably that transformer on the power pole thingy. I created an electric orb in my palm. Hmm.. maybe I should mix some stuff up? I concentrated until I felt the same hot sensation in my throat, and blew flames onto the orb. It crackled for a moment, then turned from yellow to a mixture of red orange and yellow. Weird.. I threw it at the transformer, and wait a few moments. Maybe electricity and fire just don't do much put together...

I jump, feeling very surprised as I heard a huge boom. Then there was a flash of light. WTF was that?! Part of the transformer crashed beside me. I looked at the pole. It was covered in ash, and was broken partially. I'm guessing fire and electricity creates an explosion. Woo! Provides HOURS of fun.

I grab a loose brick from the building and hurl it at a window... or maybe it's an automatic door.. it doesn't matter really... I sigh. Good. I had succeeded in turning off the power. I jump inside the store, looking around for valuable stuff. Better head to the electronics.. those things are normally really valuable. Wait... this whole store is electronics.. huh... I glanced around. Something caught my eye. It was a chair, and it had wheels on the bottom! I sat down in it, spinning around. Ohhh... this is nice! I'll get it later..I push it, watching it roll over to the exit, and took off running down the aisles. I went over to the laptops, taking the most expensive one... of course.

I didn't really feel like taking much, so I took nothing more then the spinny chair and the laptop. But I did want a little fun... ohhh.. I know what I could do..For fun, I did some 'slight damage' to the store. Making those explosive orbs and throwing them in random places, blowing ice over stuff, and my favorite.. pushing over the huge shelves. All you have to do is push one over and watch them all fall like dominoes. It's quite entertaining...

With a sigh of satisfaction, I left the store, carrying the spinny chair in one arm and the laptop in the other. Now where could I keep this stuff? I guess someplace near the beach, as it's the only place I really know. I walked down the path, pondering. Occasionally I pause. Hey, I had to sometimes put the chair down and reposition it. I'm much more gifted with speed, then I am with strength..I know that for sure.

As I set foot on the sandy shore, I glance around at my options. Better not use a cave.. If the tide gets to high, it could ruin all my stuff. Then I spotted a house. By the looks of it, it looked abandoned. Perfect! I ran up the steps. They look as though they'd break any second. Note to self: in the future don't use the stairs.

As I got to the top of the flight of stairs, I turn the doorknob and open the door. Cautiously, I walk inside. The floor's covered in dust, and there was no furniture or anything inside. The dustwas kicked up into the air as I walk, making me cough. I put down the chair on the ground, and place the laptop on top of it. Guess I'll explore the house a bit and look for the best place to hide stuff.

After looking around the house, I decided on putting stuff in an upstairs room. But then it hit me, it would be better if I hid things under the floorboards..well, at least the stuff that can fit in there.But I'll stay upstairs, that way if anyone barges in this house, I'll have some time to escape. But what to do with the spinny chair? I guess I'll put it upstairs...along with the laptop. I'll put stuff under the floorboards when I have more stuff.

After placing the spinny chair and stuff upstairs, I decided to walk around the house a little bit more. I amble into a small room. Hmm... there's a light switch on the wall. Maybe it still works due to a glitch or somin'. Only one way to find out. I closed the door behind me with my foot, and switched the light switch on. I gave a sigh of discomfort as light shone throughout the room. That really hurt my eyes..I was still using night vision. So, to avoid more uneasiness, I went back to day vision. As I turn around to get a good look at the room, I saw a mirror ahead.

I step in front of it, seeing myself for the first time. My fur is mostly deep blue, with silver-grey around my eyes and on my chin and torso. My eyes are almost almond shaped and are two-toned, green and blue, with long eyelashes, telling me I'm female. I have a small sky blue nose, with ears that are pink on the inside, sky blue tipped with deep blue on the outside, which look almost like rabbit ears. The long strands of hair covering part of my face start off as deep blue, but end with sky blue, just as my two long antennas that ended in silver horns. On my chest, surrounded by silver grey, was a patch of white shaped exactly like a star. On my back I had a deep purple pattern. Also on my head, right behind the long strands of hair were three small deep blue spikes.

Hmm... well now I know how I look. I turn of the light and walk out of the room. As I glance out of a window I yawn. The sun was starting to rise now. I went to the room with the spinny chair, and lean against the wall. I don't really feel like sleeping on the chair. Gradually, my feet slid forwards, making me fall slowly onto the floor, and I fell asleep.

With a jump, I woke up. I had woken up because of a loud roar of thunder. My heart pounded against my chest. That was WAY too loud... kinda hurt my ears.. I stand up groggily and walk over to the window. The sky was dark steel grey. Lightning flashs, striking a tree. The wind outside made the wooden boards on the sides of the house groan and creek. I coulda' sworn the house was leaning to and fro with the wind. Rain began to pour down.

"Oh great.." I muttered sarcastically as water leaked through the roof, dropping throughout the room. Well, there goes the laptop...

I widened my eyes at what I saw. Outside the window, a tornado was forming in the clouds. That's it, I'm leaving. I'll come back after the storm hits. I bet being outside during this storm is safer then being in here. I rush downstairs, bursting out the doors. How'd this storm happen? Right before I fell asleep it was clear skies!

My fur became soaked within a matter of seconds. Vision didn't help anymore, the rain came down so heavily it blurred everything. Huh? I squint my eyes, trying to make out...something. Well whatever it was, it was headed right towards me. I stopped running. Unfortunately, the thing running towards me wasn't paying attention. before I could get out of the way, it ran into me.

I rub my head as I get up from the sand. I didn't even realize I had been knocked down. As I open my eyes, I saw what had ran into me. It looks like another experiment, but a male one. He didn't have eyelashes. His fur is mostly light blue, light aqua around his eyes and on his torso. His nose and ears were a dark grey. Atop his head were two antenna, much shorter than mine. They were light blue with small dark grey orbs at the top. His eyes were black, as were the stripes on the back of his ears and the pattern on his back. The fur on his chest and on his head was slightly ruffled. He had the basic body as me.... long skinny torso, with long arms and legs. His ears were almost like those of a rabbit, but curved inward slightly.

With a groan, he got up too, rubbing his head. I said nothing. If I was gonna say anything, he'd have to start the conversation.

"Sorry," he apologizes. Darn.. I hoped he wouldn't say anything..

"That's okay," I respond, brushing off the sand on my fur, although it did no good.

"Well, anyway, I'm 623. Who are you?" he asks.

I stood there thinking. Odd.. I don't really know. "I know this sounds weird, but.. I don't really know who I am."


	2. Names

Chapter two is up. It didn't take as long of a time as I had originally thought to type it. Also, if you go to my profile, there are some pictures I drew of how the two maincharacters from this story look. Anyway... anyone wanna review?

* * *

623's POV 

I give her a confused look."You don't?" She shakes her head sadly."You're probably in the 620s somewhere.." This blue female experiment did have almost the same look as experiments in the 620s, except her arms, legs, and torso were longer and skinnier then most experiments. "Do you remember anything?"

"All I remember is being activated yesterday," she replies,"nothing before."

"Hmm...that's weird. Well what could I call you then?"

"Call me?"

"Yeah, I thought we could just hang out for a while. And since you don't know your number, what could I call you?"I explain.

"I dunno..."she says back, rubbing her claws against her fur.

I think for a moment. Wait... that patch of white fur on her chest, it looks exactly like a star. That's it! "How about Starry?"

She smiles."I like that. How about I name you too? Unless you like being called 623.."

"You can name me... being called a number is soo degrading."

She stands there in deep thought, by the looks of it." How about Sky? No wait... Skye!"

"And the difference would be..?" I ask.

"One has a silent E at the end, the other doesn't," Starry clarifies.

"I'll go for the one with an E on the end then." I look around. Seems like the hurricane's getting a little too strong...better turn it down a little... I stand still, my eyes closed in concentration. The wind lessens slightly, as did the rain.  
Starry stares at me, amazement in her eyes.

"You made that storm?" she asks.

I nod.

"How 'bout the tornado?"

"That too," I reply.

"Oh... well, how about we walk around or something?"

"'kay," I say back.

She went by me, and I follow at her side. We walk along the shore, occasionally talking. I didn't say much 'cause I could just tell Starry didn't enjoy talking much. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off her. She has a different beauty. I love how her antennas whisp behind her ears, and those strands of hair covering part of her face.

Starry stands on top of a pile of rocks, staring at the grey ocean. "I'm gonna go," she says, jumping to the ground.

"To where?" I wonder.

"Don't worry,I'll come back. I'm not abandoning you." She then ran off quickly.  
I then realize something.

"I think I'm in love with her.." I mutter under my breath. I wait impatiently for her return.To pass the time, I make mini-tornadoes in the sand, and mini-rain clouds.  
After some time, I look over to the path that leads away from the beach, and see Starry walking towards me. Sheis carrying a bag. Hmmm... wonder what's in it.  
"What's all this stuff?" I ask.

She gives a sly smile.

"Oh, I got it.." I reply.

She runs off again, but soon stops and motions for me to follow her. Of course I follow. She leads me to an old looking house. Oddly she doesn't use the stairs to get to the front porch of it, she just heaves the bag up, and climbs onto the porch.  
"Don't use the stairs," she says as she grabbs the bag,"they're probably gonna break if anyone else uses 'em"

I did the same thing she did, climbing up onto the porch. She opens the door, but stops halfway to look back at me. I loved her glance. Those exotic eyes of hers are beautiful, almost hypnotic. I smile at the sight, and walk in after her.

"Unfortunatly," Starry informs," the roof leaks. We probably shouldn't stay here. I'm just using it as a place to hide all the stuff I swipped."She begins ripping up some floorboards. That's clever, I wouldn't have ever thought of hiding things under there.. I'm guessing Jumba designed Starry to be a theif.

Finally Starry had torn up enough floorboards, and gently lowers the bag into the gap, and put the boards back, perfectly in place. It didn't even look like they had been torn up at all.

"So... you wanna stay here? Or find another place?" she aska. "It would be safer if we didn't stay here 'cause it's really not a good idea to stay where all the evidence is"

"Well.. when you put it that way, we should probably leave," I reply. I followed her again as she walked out of the house. She looked behind to see if I was still following, so I think, and gave me a small smile. I hope she likes me as much as I like her...hmm.. that's alot of likes.

She and I walk into town. We stop and stare at what we saw.

"You might wanna make it stop raining.." she suggests. Yeah, I might want to..the streets are starting to flood. I concentrate, and the rain stops. I was about to make the clouds disapear too when Starry says," No, don't take clouds away. This place is already hot enough as it is.. Why couldn't I have been activated in a place that was in the fifties during the day?" She walks down into the water covered streets, the water coming up to her waist."You comin"

"Yeah," I say, walking into the hight flood water. Brrr... it's really cold. Hey! Starryhad splashed water onto my face. She smirks at me. Guess she was bored.  
Well, two can play it that way.. I splash water onto her, sniggering. We made it a game, just splashing each other and running around. Kinda sounds stupid.. but it's fun in times of great boredom, or if you just want to kill some time. Starry stops as the sun began to peer from the clouds. It'sin the middle of the sky, so I'm guessing it's about twelve.

"Come on, we better go," she whispers as some people began to walk into the town. She runs off, splashing water everywhere. Geeze, how can she run so fast, so often. I follow her, yet again.

"So where are we goin'?" I ask.

"I was thinking of some forest or somin' where there's no people for a long distance," she replies, jumping over a fallen telephone pole. Great... we're gonna travel cross-country.

As we entered some hiking trails, I began to pant slightly. Wait.. why am I flying? I quickly morph my draconic black wings with blue webbing out, and leap into the air, taking flight. In no time, I had caught up with Starry.

"So," she pants," you have wings too"

"Huh? You've got wings?"I say shocked. It doesn't look like she has wings.  
Starry nods and with some effort, she morphs out her own silver and sky blue wings.  
"Oh, here's a good place to stay."She stops abruptly, in front of a waterfall. Behind it I could see a cave.


	3. Snow

So, chapter 3 is now up, as you can see if you're reading this. Eventually, I'm going to draw some scenes from this fanfic. I'll let you know when I've actually done some.. Anywho.. if you have the time, please review. On to the chapter!

Starry's POV

I turn around to Skye."Well, what do you think of it?"

"Looks good to me," he says. He has that dream like expression on his face again, wonder why. I yawn, tired. After all, I didn't get that much sleep because of that storm. I could sleep in the cave, but Ithink I'llsleep in the branches of a tree. Watch me wake up because I fell out of the tree once I get to sleep.Even though that's bound to happen, I climb up the tree, morphing my wings back in. I lay down on a thick, sturdy looking branch. Just to feel safer, I wrap my antennas around the branch a few times.

My ear twitches as I hear the braches sway. I open my eyes back open, seeing Skye in the branch next to me.With a small sigh, I close my eyes again.

* * *

As I hear the sound of a twig snapping, I wake up, nearly falling out of the tree. Strange..It's now kinda cold. I slightly shiver as I jump to the branch below me. Hey, where's Skye? I glance around but see no sign of him. Oh well, he'll turn up, eventually... I jump onto the ground, and sit down on a rock near the water, just staring at nothing. Hmm..If it's going to get any colder, I'm gonna need some blankets and stuff..Off to the town..

Right as I'm about to leave, Skye comes flying back

"Where have you been?" I ask him.

"Well, I was kind of annoyed at the cold weather, so I went off to look for a friend of mine who can make the weather cold,"Skye replies..

"Who's the friend?"

"523, but he goes by Slushie now."

"Anyway," I say, changing the subject,"I'm going into the town. It's only gonna get colder, and my fur isn't that thick" I turn around, my wings ready for flight.

"I'm stayin' here," Skye says, walking into the cave.

I shrug and fly off. Hopefully, the electricity is out on some stores. What the meep...there's some snow falling from the sky now. In response, I shiver more.(Yeah, I like the cold..but I don't deal with it well. Weird huh?)

I land in front of a store, and peer in from a window. This place has mostly summer clothes, but there are some winter clothes.Now, which maneuver should I use to get inside? I guessI'll go through the window, but, I'll use my claws to break in. The silver claws I have seem flimsy, but are very tough, and sharp.

I push my claws into the glass, and cut a large circle opening. I slip inside, grabbing anything that could prove usefull. After grabbing everything I want, I almostleave, but what if Skye wants something? No way am I coming back here twice! I grab some things for him, jump out the window, then take flight.

AsI come back to the cave, I find Skye shivering. I roll my eyes. I knew Skye would need some stuff. Good thing I got some. I threw the stuff I stole for him at him. He quickly put them on.

"Oh, here's some hiking boots," I say as I threw them against the wall he was at. Quickly I put on some jeans, a couple of blue and grey shirts, a navy blue hoodie, and some slate colored hiking boots. Skye has on almost the same thing, but his hoodie is a spruce color, and his hiking boots are charcoal grey. " So, wanna just explore around this place?"

"Nothing better to do," he sighs.

This time I let him lead the way. I really hate how long it took to get places on foot. Flying is much quicker. Wait...where'd Skye go? He must have sneaked off while I was zoned out, thinking..

I jump slightly as something hits me. I turn around. Skye's laughing, a snowball in his hand. I duck as he throws another one.

"Hey!" I say, as one almost hits me. While he laughs, I make my own snowball, and hit him in the face with it. I smirk as he frowns..He then runs behind a mound of snow. I decide not to take cover, I'll just run and jump around the snowballs. It would be great practice for.  
well...I dunno really...but it would give me something to do.

A snowball begins to zoom right at me. Instinctively, my arms reach out in front in front of my face, and my eyes close. Huh? The snowballdidn't hit... I open my eyes, and give a confused gasp. There is a yellow glowing, almost tranesparent, sheild in front of me. I think it's an electric sheild, generated by my claws and antennas. Hmm...this could be usefull.

Skye peers out from behind the snow mound."No fair, you've got a sheild!"

"Well you've got a mound of snow." I take one arm away from the sheild. Good, the sheild stays the same even if I have an arm away from it. I blow some ice into my hand without Skye noticing, and threw it at him. Yeah! Direct hit!

With a shake of his head, he sends the snow flying off him."Fine, I give up.. How about we go back to the cave? It's getting darker, and colder"  
I mumble an okay, but since I didn't open my mouth to say it, it sounded like I said 'Mmhuh'. Skye seemed to know what I said though.

I was going to make a fire in the cave, to help us keep warm, but all the wood around us is wet from the snow. I walk into the cave, rubbing my shoulders to keep warm. Skye was already inside, huddled up in a blanket. Darn it... that's the only blanket I swipped from the store. I roll my eyes..Of course it is.

I sit next to Skye, pulling some of the blanket away from him. That's a bit better. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the cave wall. Skye snores quietly and leaned his head against me. I was gonna shove him over, but his head did make my shoulder feel warmer. I lean my head against him, and blank out all my thoughts.

* * *

As the weeks went by, Skye and I spent a lot of time together. I've gotten really attached to him. I guess that's why I'm still here with him, despite the freezing cold.

I sit in the snow covered branches of a tree near the cave, looking at the grey sky. Snow was falling again. I wipe the snowflake flurries out of my eye lashes and fur.  
With a leap, I land onto the crisp,ice covered ground.

Skye walks towards me, a nervous expression on his face."Umm.. Starry I need to tell you something."

"Okay, whadya need to tell me?" I reply, wondering what it could be.

"Well..." he rubs his neck,"I love you." I stand still, a bit stunned,but I quickly recover. I should've known this.. there were so many clues that should have made it obvious. How could I have mised them untill now? But wait...I think I realize something now..I love him too. I smile at him.

"I love you too Skye," I reply. He smiles back at me. Unconsiously, we both move closer to eack other, our faces brushing. We close out eyes and kissed.

I open my eyes, very surprised. Did we really just do that? I'm shocked, but I also have a good feeling from it.

"Hmm..how 'bout we go to the beach?" he suggests.

"Okay," I respond.

This time, we didn't go disquised as humans, so we could fly to the beach. I have to say, I missed flying. I hadn't flown someplace in a while. We land on some rocks that were close to the water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the beach house with all my stuff in it. I might wanna go check on it.

"I'm gonna go check my hoard of stuff," I tell him.

"You go ahead, I'll just wait out here."

I give him a small kiss on his cheek, and run to the house. Quietly I open the front door, and close it with my foot. Now, which floorboards did I put the stuff under.. Oh yeah, the ones near the fireplace.I pick up the floorboards, checking to see if everything was still there. It is.

As I place the last board back, I hear something outside.They're voices, but not Skye's..thenI hear a car drive off. Shouldn't I have heard the car when it was kinda close by? Guess I wasn't paying attention. I really need to work on that.. Uh no... what if whoever was out there took Skye! I rush out of the house.

"Skye, where are you?" I shout. I begin to panick, hearing no response. Why does stuff like this always seem to happen to me? I was finally happy. Someone loved me, and then they disapear.. Figures.  
Tears fall down my face. I couldn't help it. "Skye!" I just didn't want to face the fact that he's gone...


	4. Meet Lilo and Stitch

Okay, I finally got around to typing the 4th chapter. Lilo and Stitch finally appear in this one, I'll have to do a disclaimer thing then I guess... I'll do it below this. Anyway, Stitch doesn't talk much. Why? Because I don't know that many words in his language...

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any other characters except for Starry and Skye

* * *

Skye's POV

I growl at my captors, a little girl and a blue experiment. That's sad...a little girl captured me. I'm so pathetic... They better not start tapping on the glass container they put me in... I bare my teeth as the little girl leaned closer.

"Stitch, how 'bout you take this experiment to the buggy,"says the little girl to the blue koala-like experiment. Stitch? What kinda name is that? Oh well... The little blue guy picks up the container I'm in, and places me inside a red dune buggy.They hop inside and drove off.

Oh no...what about Starry? At least she's still safe inside that house. But, I don't want to leave her... I scratch my claws against the glass container. No good. All it does was create a teeth gritting noise that made me shudder.The little girl and Stitchsoon stop in front of a house, and take me out of the car.

"Let's go find out what this cousin does," says the little girl as she and the blue experiment walk up some stairs. Why does she always sound so cheerfull? It's just wrong... I'm used to being with someone who normally calm, not showing too much emotion. Now I'm stuck with someone who's cheerfull... I wince at the thought. Hmm.. they live in a nice place... but then again, it might just seem like a great place cause I've been living in a cave for a few weeks.

The blue guy places me onto the couch as Lilo walks into the room with...Jumba? Okay... this is kinda weird..

"Ah, experiment 623," he says, walking towards me.

"What's he do?" the girl asked.

"Is programed to destroy citites by creating huge storms." He gives an evil laugh. Yeah, Jumba's sane alright...

"He musta' created the hurricane that caused alot of damage." Naw...ya' think? I roll my eyes, and laugh softly. "Hey, why's he laughing?" Geeze, will someone shut the girl up?She asks too many questions...Someone get me some ducktape!

"I'm laughing 'cause you just REALLY pointed out the obvious.." I reply. Everyone looked at me."What? I had to say somin'.."

"What should we name cousin?" Stitch asks.

"I've already got a name," I say, annoyed,"it's Skye." I hit the side of the container, making it roll off the couch. Stitch catches it, and places it right where it originally was. Darn it! I growl slightly and hit my head against the container in frustration.

Then some other alien walks in. A green one...Uh... is it a he or she? It's wearing women's clothes... but... I'll just think of it as a...well... it.

"Ahh! You brought another little monster in the house?" I'm kinda guessing it's a guy for some reason... But geeze..his voice is annoying! I'll just drown his voice out... He begins to point at me, yelling slightly at Stitch and the little girl. For some fun.. I open and close my hand as the noodle-like alien talks, and pretended my other hand was me, smashing him. I made sure to do it as he was looking at me, and to smile maliciously.

I laugh on the inside as he took a few steps away from me. This is funner than I expected. Too bad Starry isn't here... I think she'd enjoy freaking out this guy.

"I think I'll stay away from that little monster..." the one eyed walking noodle says, backing away even more.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that," I smile. It's so fun to mess with people.

"Well, Nani gets home soon.. where could we keep Skye?" the little girl asked. Before anyone could answer, the front door creaks open.

"Lilo! I'm home from work!" some one says. I'm guessing, Nani.

"Oh great.." the little girl, or rather Lilo, mutters.

"Eh.. I will take 623 upstairs," said Jumba. He picks up the container and hurries upstairs.

"So, how 'bout you let me out Jumba?" I suggest.

"No 623, if I let you go little girl will be upset."

Whoah, Jumba actually caring about how someone might feel... I sigh and lean against the side of the container. At least everything looks shiny in here. Well... looks like I'm losing what was left of my sanity.. I just sit there, staring into absoultly nothing. I finally came out of it as Jumba waved his hand in front of me.

"Hey, why'd ya' do that?" I ask.

"Had to see if you were still consious.. was very odd, you weren't blinking." Yeah, that's what they all say..

I grumble. Wish I was unconsious... With a quick glance at the window, I saw it was now night. Wonder how Starry is. At the thought of her I feel a pang of sorrow in my heart. I miss her a lot, even though it hasn't even been a day since I saw her.

"Can't you just let me outta here just to walk around the house?" Jumba shook his head and left the room. I sigh yet again. This sucks.. I turn my head. Lilo and Stitch were in the doorway. Oh great..

"Aloha cousin," greets Stitch.

"Uh huh," I reply uninterested.

"Something wrong?"asks Lilo. Well, I am stuck inside a container, and away from Starry... I ignore Lilo and let my head fall hard on my folded arms."Come on Stitch, we better leave Skye alone."

I listen as their footsteps gradually went away. Well, there's nothing better to do than sleep...


	5. Tranquizing Ability

Okay, chapter 5 is finally up. Sorry it took so long...I've been lazy, and to add to that I was grounded from the computer because of a certain history grade. But luckily I'm not grounded anymore. Oh and to let you guys know, on my profile I've got some links to pictures I've drawn of Starry and Skye. Thankies to everyone who's reveiwed so far. Anyway, on to chapter 5.

* * *

Starry's POV 

As the sun sets, I give up on looking for Skye. I don't feel like going back to the cave, thereare too many memories there.They'll do nothing but bring me depression.

I just lay on top of a rock, my wings hanging off the sides limply. My face is still wet with tears, and as the wind blows,I feel even colder. Why did Skye have to dissapear...especially right after I told him that I loved him, and vice-versa. I guess I was ment to never be really happy.. I close my eyes, wanting to forget this whole experience.

* * *

What the-? I wake up hearing loud footsteps. With a glance over my shoulder I see the cause of them. There is a tall fish/whale looking alien on the beach. I'm pretty sure he sees me because you know how hard it is to see a deep blue odd looking creature laying on light grey rocks (wink wink nudge nudge).

Slowly I crawl off the rock. Geeze, fish-face must be blind, my wing just went up straight in the air... or maybe hes just pretending not to see me.I crouch behind a rock, and the footsteps grow louder. I lean against the rock as his shadowgoes over me. He's gonna see me no matter what.I vault into the air and soar away.

I give a smirk to the fishy creature as he stomps his foot in frustration.He raises his blaster and fires some plasma balls at me. I place my arms out in front of me, and create an electric sheild. The plasma ball reflects off the sheild, going faster than it had coming towards me, and is headed right to the fishy-guy. As it hits the ground, sand is blown into the air, making something like a dust cloud around the fishy-guy.

I use the opprotunity to fly off. I'm pretty sure I'll see that guy again. He just seems like one of those guys who continuesly tries to achive something, but never does. I've got one word to describe him... loser.

I fly onto the top of a building, and climb down. Who cares if there are a lot of peopole out today. If they start muttering amongst themselves about that it's creepy that I'm blue, I'll just say it was a sharpie freak accident or something... As I walk, something on a pole caught my eye. Looks like flyer, advertising something at the Birds of Paradise hotel. OOOh, I bet they've got free food!Let's see.. it's on Friday. Darn.. you need to buy a ticket to get in..screw that, I'll just crash the party.That works. Now, when's Friday? I think it's tomarrow...Well, I need a disquise for it anyway.

I walk off, headed for the abandoned house. I think I remember stealing some clothes... I ran into the house, and pull up the floorboards. I grabbed the bag and searched throught it. Yes! There were some black flip flops,jeans, a grey shirt, and a choker with shells weaved on it. I reached iside the bag more to find dark blue gloves that had holes for my fingers that went to my elbows. Nice.

I guess I'll just stay in around here till Friday. I don't feel like going anywhere else. I carry all the clothes and stuff up the stairs.Then I go back downstairs to put the floorboards back, andgo back outside.

With a quick glance around I see no one was on the beach. Good good... I morph out my wings, and looked at the ocean ahead of me. I felt a longing to go into the water,even though its.. what?50 degrees out here? Something like that...Well, water's normally warmer than the air is.. I run ontop of a rock and leap into the water. Hmm..this feels good. The water is actually kinda warm, well compared to the air's temperture anyway. I flap my wings slowly, not wanting to zoom off or anything.

It didn't take long before I became bored. Normally doesn't. I swim down to the bottom of the sea, and kick up off the ground. Soon, I surface to the top of the water. Huh? It's notcold anymore. The grey cloudsare gone, and all the snow is melted. Awww...now it's gonna be warm again.. Oh well, the cold was nice while it lasted. I swam to the shore, shaking myself dry as I walked onto land. Hmm..still bored. I grab a rock off the ground and threw it at a palm tree. Mildly entertaining...slightly.

As I look over my shoulder, I see the same fishy alien from this morning. I roll my eyes and sigh. Well, it does give me something to do.. Appears he doesn't notice me here. I'll fix that.

I hop ontop of a large pile of rocks, formed an electric orb in my hand, breathe fire on it, and throw it straight up into the air. He looks over at me startled, as the orb exploded. Yup, that got his attention. He walks towards me, a blaster in his hand.

"There you are..." I hear him mutter. Hey, this might be a great time to figure out what the stuff in my antennas does... I sat there on the rock, waiting until he got close enough. Once he did, I lash out an antenna, letting it go into his skin. I let whatever is in the antenna flow into his arm, and quickly pull my antenna back to me. I did this so rapidly, he had a hard time realizing what I had just done, so his expression tells me. He then fell onto the ground. Uhhh...so, what'd it do? Did I kill him or something? I jump off the rock, observing the fish face. No, he's not dead, he's got a pulse. He then snors. Huh... that stuff in my antennas must be like tranquilizing stuff.

With a laugh, I turne around heading to the house. The sun's beginning to set.


	6. What happened?

Okay, finally felt motivated enough to type this chapter. Took long enough huh? Anyway, I hate the title I put for this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else...Oh well.

mostextremeprincess- Yes, yes, I know not all of thesix twentyexperiments are blue. I'm a Lilo and Stitch fan who has nothing better to do then watch the series after all...Why are both Starry and Skye blue then you ask? Just cause I like the color blue. Stupid reason huh?

Anywho, here comes the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lilo and Stitch characters..(people, I'm only 13, why would a 13 year old own them?) They belong to Disney. However, I do own Starry and Skye.

* * *

Skye's POV 

I sigh. Naniis currently yelling at Lilo and Stitch for bringing me inside the house. Yeah... that makes me feel special. It's not like I even want to be here in the first place! Lilo's defense for her case wasn't too good.

"But Skye made that big storm! If we let him out he'll probably destroy the island!"shouts Lilo. Why would I destroy the island? If I had a way of escaping the place I would, but since I'm stuck on this place, I'm not gonna make it more miserable than it already is..If she wants a good defense, Lilo'd need to tweak the truth a bit. Not the best policy, but you can't argue with the results, sometimes...

"Lilo, I've told you a thousand times, no more experiments in the house!" Nani yells. Lilo then starts to whine and complain. "Fine, but no more besides him!" Nani orders, walking out of the room.

Darn it! I hit my head on the side of the container in frustration. Hopefully one day I'll knock myself unconsious when I do that...one day.I lean against the side of the container, rolling myself out of the room.

"Can't I get out of this? You could put me in restraints instead or somin'?" I ask Lilo.

"I'll go see," she replies, and runs off. Soon enough, she comes back with something that looks like handcuffs, and something else. Stitch opens the container, but before I can escape he grabs both of my arms. Dang it.. Lilo puts the handcuffs on my hands.

"Skye, morph out you wings," says Lilo. Oh great...she found out I had wings. I was hoping she didn't.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

She walks behind me, and rubs her finger down my spine with some pressure. My wings automatically morph out. I growl softly. Jumba musta told her how to get my wings out without me doing it.. I feel cold metal touch my wings, and hear a click sound. Must be a restraint designed to keep me from flying away. Geeze this sucks...

I roll my eyes, and walk down the hallway. There's nothing better to do than watch TV. I sit down on the floor my back against the front of the couch. Uhh..how am I gonna change the channel? Or turn the TV on for that matter.. I use the most desperate measure ever..using my tongue. Good thing it's kinda long. I turned the channel randomly. Huh? What's this? Something from the Birds of Paradise Hotel.What the-? Is that who I think it is?Yes, it is..

"Starry!" I almost yell.

"What was that?" Lilo asks me. She and Stitch came in, sitting on the couch..

"Huh? Oh, nothing.." I reply. I don't really think Lilo or Stitch noticed that there was a blue creature on the TV screen. But it was kinda hard to notice. Starry was behind a lot of people, and even though she's kinda(sorta)tall compaired to most experiments, she's kinda short compared to people, so she isn't that noticable. Plus, thereare a lot of people there. But that's good. Even though I miss her, I don't want her to be captured..

Jumba then enters the room. I think he sees Starry. His face grows a little pale, but he doesn't say anything. Hmmm... what's up with that? I focus back on the TV. This hurts... Starry was so close but yet so far. Apparently, she caught sign of the camera and walks far enough so that she isn't filmed.

"Is there anything else on?" asks Stitch, bored. All of a sudden, a sound much like that of a blaster is heard. The crowds of people begin to run away,I coulda sworn there were somepeople screaming and running in circles. Some people run towards the camera, knocking it over, then the reciption is gone. The TV screen is nothing but static.

Okaay...what heckjust happened?


	7. Captured

Yay! Chapter 7 is finally typed. For some reason I made it a bit different than how I wrote it in my notebook, and kinda shorter...

* * *

Starry's POV 

As swarms of people begin running in all directions, I lean against a wall. Oh no... I look up, and see that Fish-guy. He's firing plasma blasts from his blaster. Hmmm. I guess I shouldn't have tranquilized him yesterday...

"Okay," I mutter to myself, "now would be a very good time to blend in with the crowd.." Luckily a group of peopleare running my way. As they run by, I ran along side of them, hiding myself from the fish-guy. All of a sudden, someone runs into me. I fell, my back against the wall. Oh great.. Fish-face caught sign of me. I stand up, and take off running to the nearest exit, pushing and shoving my way there.

I don't bother to turn around to see where ol' fish-face was, I know he's running right behind me; I can hear his loud footsteps. He fires some plasma blasts as I dart into the parking lot. Huh? He stopped firing...what's he doing? I turn my head.Apparently he's changing the cartridge.Fish-face fires the blaster once again.A wave of panick rushes through me.The blaster had fired a dart, and is headed right at me. I focus back to where I'm running. If I keep looking behind me, chances are I'll run right into the side of a car. Now wouldn't that be lovely.

I quicken mypace, desperate to get away from the darts. I jump onto the hood of a car, and quickly scurry off. I'm now out of the parking lot, and surrounded by trees. Maybe this'll help get rid of him... I leap off the ground, grabbing hold of a tree branch. I swing my leg onto the branch, and climb up. Quickly, I lunge, landing on a branch of another tree. I climb up the base of the tree, to the highest branch.

Below me, I can hear Fish-face's footsteps. I cover my mouth with my hand, to muffle my ragged breathing. He stopps right under the tree I'm on, glancing around. He gives a slight growl and walks off. Okay,I think he's gone now.I gvve a sigh of relief, and climb down the tree, slowly.

Hopefully, he had given up. I glance around as I place my feet onto the ground. No sign of him...yet. I sigh. Going to that party was a bad idea. Was the free food and stuff really worth it? Hmm... actually it was.

I run on what looks like a path. Soon enough I catch sign of the beach. I slow my pace back to a walk as I step onto the beach, panting. Good, no sign of Fish-facehere..

Wha? I hear the sound of a blaster... Almost instantly, I feel something sharp in my back. I grunt and fall to my knees, reaching my arm behind me. I pull out whatis in my back, although it's painfull to do so.

"A dart..." Imumble to myself."Great.." Fish-face comes walking out from a thicket of trees, a smirk on his face. I stay still, staring at him, saying nothing. My vision is slowly blacking out...Okay, so maybe the free stuff wasn't worth it now... I take a deep breath and feel myself collapse onto the sand. Hopefully this is just a tranquilizing dart...


	8. Dreams

Okay, so this chapter is much shorter than the rest, but oh well. Hopefully I'll type up the next chapter up much quicker than this one, and hopefully much longer than this, but I make no promises, 'cause I tend to get lazy, and forget about them...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lilo and Stitch characters(although I kinda wish I did..) Disney owns them. However I do own Starry and Skye.

* * *

Skye's Pov 

_I stand next to a grove of trees at the beach, the wind blowing my fur around. Though it is dark, I can see clearly. I twitch my ear, hearing something loud, kinda like footsteps, followed by the sound of a trigger being pulled. I walk in the direction the noise is coming from. There's a large fish-like alien, and... Starry? Her eyes slowly close and she falls onto the sand. I try to run to her, but for some reason I can't move from where I'm standing. I watch in horror as the Fishy guy picks Starry up by her antennea. I growl. How dare he do that to her!_

"Skye?" Huh? Wha? I'm being shaken awake. Drowsily, I open my eyes. "Something wrong? You were growling in your sleep," asks Lilo.

"Hmm? Oh, nope, I was just... dreaming the TV was busted..." I lie.

"Okay, well, me and Stitch are off to hula practice."

"Uh huh... great.." I reply uniterested. Did she REALLY have to wake me up for that? I re-position myself into a comfier position on the couch. That's kinda hard to do, considering handcuffs aren't that comfortable... and then my wings are temporairly permentaly morphed out, so that kinda doesn't help.

I then begin thinking about the dream I had. I hope that hadn't happened to her... I shake my head. It was just a dream, that probably didn't happen. Your subconsoius is just worried about Starry after what happened at the Birds of Paradise hotel last night, so your imagination thought that up... That better be the case..

I try to go back to sleep, but to no avail."Eh... I'll just have breakfest I guess.." I sigh.


	9. What's the point?

I'm gonna change this story to present tense, it just makes it easier for me if it is. Eventually I'll edit the other chapters to present tense too..

* * *

Starry's POV 

Slowly, I open my eyes. Ouch... my head hurts, and those bright lights aren't helping any. My mouth feels dry. Must be a side effect of the tranquilizer. Wait, if I can make my own tranquilizer, then why the heck was I effected by another trainquilizer?Eh, I'll figure it out later...

I glance around at my surroundings. Three metal walls, one clear wall. Most likely not glass, probably flexi-glass or somin'. I sigh, and jump to my feet.So, where am I at? I know a cell, but am I still on Hawaii? If only this place had windows so I could see the outside. I walk over to the clear wall and press my face against it. Hmmm... all I can see from this angle is a hallway of empty cells. I tap my claws against the clear wall, wondering just how strong it is. I back up to the opposite wall of the cell, then jump at the clear wall. I hit the clear wall, and fall back to the ground.

"Okay... that was kinda stupid,"I mutter to myself rubbing my head. Hmm... there's another way to break that glass though... I form an orb of electricity in my palm, blow some flames on it, throw it at the clear wall, then run quickly over to a corner, and create an electric sheild to ...well...sheild me. The clear wall shatters to the ground as the orb explodes, emiting grey smoke as it did so.

I jump to my feet, running out of the cell. Oh great... here comes fish-face himself. I slide to a stop, nearly falling overbackwards.

"About time you woke up," he mutters under his breath."I think it's about time we send you to Hamsterviel." He quickly grabs me by my antenni, lifting me off the ground. I hiss at him. Oh, he really shouldn't have done that... Luckily, his grasp on my antenni wasn't near the ends of them, so I could still attempt to prick him, or electricute him. He's not that bright, I already trainquilized him once, and he still hasn't learned that he better stay away from me... such an idiot...

As he takes a step out of the hallway of cells, I shock him with my antenni. He lets out a small "ouch," and drops me to the floor. I take off running.

"Hey! You come back here trog!"he growls. I ignore him, and glance around, trying to find the exit. Where the heck is it? I gotta get outta this place! Behind me, I hear a blaster being fired. I turn my head. Well, at least it's not a dart, just a net... The net falls over me and seals itself. I growl, clawing at the net. Why doesthenethave to be so tough?

I feel the net being picked up off the floor. Great, where am I going now? Gantu then throws me onto some surface. I reach out as far as the net allows me. What is this? A container? I hear the beeping sound of buttons being pressed.

"Sending to Hamsterveil in 10...9..." says a computer voice, in mono-tone. Great, I'm in a transportere thingie... I gotta do something to stop it... I know! I close my eyes and create an orb of electricity around me, the bigest orb I canmake.  
"7...6.." The computer voice was now sounding distorted, and at the count of 4, it stopped.I let the sheild fall as I hear Gantu groan in frustration and anger. Ha, mission accomplished..

Gantu picks up the net again, and shakes me out of it, making me fall into a clear container.

"That outta keep you from breaking out until I get the transporter fixed..." he says."625! I need you to watch an experiment while I fix the transporter!"A kinda chubby yellow experiment walks into the room, carring a rather large sandwich.

"Eh, I have other plans, Fish-face," 625 replies.

"Like what?" Gantu asks.

"There's a show I'm looking forward to watching on the sandwhich channel."

Gantu growls."Just make sure this experiment doesn't escape."

"Fine, fine," 625 mutters, sitting down in a chair, and turns the TV on. I sigh and scrape my claws against the glass. I clench my teeth. Geeze I hate that claws on glass sound. Wonder if Skye had to go through this kinda stuff when he was captured... I wonder if he's still captured. I sigh again. What's the point of escaping? I'll probably never see Skye again, even if I do escape from here.

* * *

Anyway, I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter up. I just got a L&S computer game, so that should keep me preoccupied for a while.

Starry: pfff... the way you get so frustrated playing that game, I'm surprised you haven't quit yet... quote:' Die you evil&$& robot!(screams)' ... and...  
'how the heck is Stitch effected by that lava demon! He's fireproof !' and lets not forget...'AHHHHHH! DIE YOU EVIL EVIL TREEE!'

me: hmm... those weren't my best moments.. but hey, that game is frustrating! I've been on the same level for some time now... I'd like to see you play it without attempting to blow up the computer in anger...


	10. Rescue

Soo..chapter 10 is up. Nothing much to say really.... Hm.. forgot to put a disclaimer on the previous chapter, oh well..

Terrifel- I got the older game, the 'Trouble in Paradise' one. It was pretty cheap, only 10$, so I just had to get it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, or any of the characters that appear in the L&S movies or series. I only own Starry and Skye.

* * *

Skye's POV 

"So bored... can't focus," I mutter to myself, staring at the TV. It was one o'clock on a weekday, so that means that there's nothing good on. What are my options to watch? 1) infomercial 2) spanish channel or 3) news. I'll go with..... infomercial. "Maybe the one with the blender's on." I've had to watch infomercial's so many times, I've got a favorite one to watch. How sad is that?

I turn my head as I hear the elevator come down from Lilo and Stitch's room, followed by footsteps.

"Hmm... the Big Dummy hasn't appeared for a while. I wonder what he's up to," says Lilo to Stitch.

"Naga nota," he replies.

"Who's the Big Dummy you're talkin' about?" I ask as they walk into the room.

"Gantu, he's a big whale looking alien, and he captures the experiments," Lilo answers.

"Hmm.." I mummer. A big fishy like alien... who captures experiments... sounds like the description of the guy in my dream.... oh no...what if he's got Starry?Lilo and Stitch are sayin' that they haven't seen Gantu for a while... and then there's that whole dream I had...

"Well, anyway, me n' Stitch are going to Hula practice," says Lilo, grabbing her grass skirt off the chair. "See ya later Skye!"

"Uh huh, yeah, same to you," I respond, not really listening to what she just said. I come back to reality as the front door creaks shut. I jump off the couch, walking over to a window. I gotta make sure Gantu didn't catch Starry. I could ask Lilo and Stitch to go into his place and look for her.. but then again, they'd try to capture her. I don't want that. Or... I could go there myself, and see if she's there. "Yes, that's what I'll do. But how the heck am I gonna get out of these things?" I mutter, looking at the hand cuffs around my hands. A chainsaw, perhaps? Yeah, that'll work. Anyway, I'll go look for Starry later tonight, while everyone's asleep. That means I'll have until when I leave till dawn, which should be a couple of hours.

I continue to glance out the window. Where's Gantu's place though? Maybe it says somewhere on Jumba's computer. That thing seems to have everything on it. But won't he be a little suspicious if I go into his room saying I wanna see the computer? I'll make up something...

I walk up the steps, into Jumba's room. He's hunched over the desk, probably making one of his 'evil genious inventions' again.

"Hey Jumba, Lilo and Stitch think Gantu's got an experiment, but to get it, they need to know where his place is. They told me to look it up on your computer," I say, rather convincingly in my opinion.

He nods."Hmm... if I am remembering, it is being downstairs."

"Okay," I reply, walking out of the room. I soon spot the laptop on the chair in the TV room. How could I have not seen that before? Hmm.. I grab a pen with my teeth and press it against the button to turn the laptop on.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. Huh? What time is it? I roll myself off the couch and onto the floor. Well, it gotta be late, it's dark outside. The house, eeriely,was soundless. Huh.. not used to that. I walk into the kitchen, looking at the clock on the microwave. Ten o'clock. Okay, time to go. 

I walk silently out of the house, careful to close the door as quietly as possible. So... how the heck am I gonna work a chainsaw if my hands are restrained by handcuffs? If they were regular ones like the ones the police here use, then I could, but these kind are the ones that cover your entire hand, AND part of your arm. Ermm.. maybe I could use my feet..

I walk into the ship, after ramming myself against the door a few times. Now, where could the chainsaw be? I look straight ahead. Huh... that was easy, but the hardest part is yet to come I guess. I jump onto the table its on, and knock it off with my foot, jump off, and push it towards the exit. As it falls to the ground below the ship, Ipush it over to a tree, and push my handcuffed arms beneath it, getting the chainsaw to balance on my arms.Hmm... I guess I'll turn this thing on at the beach. Its far away enough so the noise won't be so loud...right?

As I walk onto the sandy beach, I let the chainsaw fall. I put one foot on top of it, and another on the cord you have to pull to get it going. I yank on the cord, and nearly fall down from shock at the noise. Geeze, I wasn't prepared for that.... Quickly, not knowing how much longer I've got till the chainsaw stops, I push the handcuffs again the spinning saw. I squint my eyes as sparks shot up from the metal.

"Dammit..." I mutter as the chainsaw goes silent. Why can't it just have a button you've gotta press to get it going? Wait, there's a small tear in the handcuffs. I poke my claw through it. Hmm... I close my mouth tightly on the area of the cuffs with the tear, and shake my head violently. I let go as my mouth starts to hurt slightly.I take a look at the tear. Hmm.. I think that's enough... I squeeze my hand through the opening, straining to reach the thing to release the cuffs.

"That's better," I sigh as the cuffs drop, freeing my arms and hands. I growl as I look at the cuffs. I grab hold of the chainsaw next to me, and pull the chord, smiling maliciously. This outta be fun....

After a few minutes of chainsawing the cuffs, I stop. There's nothing left to really destroy, all thats left of the cuffs are scraps of metal. Hmm.. those cuffs were really weak if a chainsaw cut through 'em...

* * *

Starry's POV 

I lean my back against the wall of the container, just chewing on one of my claws. I had given up sleep a while ago, it just seems hopeless, I just keep waking up every few minutes. I'm sick of this container, its too small..

I stretch out my arms to the top of the container, and my legs to the bottom. I push against thetop, and fall out as the lid opens abruptly. I shake my head and stand up. Gantu should've known better than that too... if he knows I can get out of a cell, what makes him think I won't be able to get out of a glass container? No common sense...

Huh? What the heck is that? I swivel my ears around, trying to find where the noise is coming from. Sounds like a chainsaw, and it's coming from... over there. I cock my head sideways, and step over to where the sound was coming, curiously. I turn around as I heard loud footsteps.... I sigh... Great, Gantu's up..

"What are you doing out of the container, Trog?" he asks.

"Stretching my legs," I reply.

"Hmm.." he mutters glancing around. I jump as the tip of a chainsawpokes out from the wall. I back up some. Gantu grabs a blaster laying ina seat.

"Skye?!" I say, a blue head pokes through the hole in the ship's wall. There were black patches here and there on his fur.

"Starry!" he smiles."Huh, that was easier than I thought....where's the big-" Skye turns his head."-oh...this complicates things a bit..." Gantu presses the trigger on his blaster, sending a net towards Skye. Skye jumps out of the way at the last minute. "Sheesh..little heads up before ya' shoot that thing?"

I growl, and leap towards Gantu, my claws fully extended. He gives a yelp of pain as my claws peirce his whale-like skin.

"And that's what you get for shooting at Skye!" I hiss. Ew.. my claws are stained with Fish-face's blood...

"You will pay for that, Abomination!" Gantu says, keeping his weight off the leg I injured. He then raises his blaster. Oh, is that all he's got? He then takes the net cartridge out. Oh no... he wouldn't... not the tranquilizing one!

"Skye! Don't let Gantu hit you! That blaster is full of tranquilizing darts!" I say, backing away from Gantu.

"Of course they are," Skye mutters."Dammit.... where's that chainsaw when you need it?"

I continue to slowly back away, dunno what good it'll do though. Wait.. I know how I can avoid being hit! I outstretch my arms in front of me, and form an orb of electricity. I let it expand more, forming a sheild. I smirk at Gantu. Ha ha... idiot...

Gantu then moves his blaster, aiming at Skye. My eyes widen... oh great...Skye notices the blaster now pointing at him, and makes a run for it. I gotta destract Gantu.. I lower my sheild some. That's one way to get his attention, considering he won't try to shoot me with a large electric sheild protecting me.

Gantu turns his head, noticing I've lowered my sheild, but then looks back at Skye, realizing Skye was near a corner.

"Skye! That's the worst place you could've gone...." I mutter. Skye growls at Gantu, lowering his arms to the ground for balance as he morphs out his wings, trying to make himself appear more threatning. Irun straight towards him, strengthning my sheild, and morphing out my wings as I went. I leap into the air soundlessly andglide over Gantu, slowly falling down in front of Skye just in time to reflect the dart.

"Phew.. good timing," Skye whispers to me.

"Come on, we gotta make a run for it... just make sure to stay in front of me..and begin running..."an orb of electricity forms at the end of the horns of my antenni, I lash my antenni out, letting the orbs loose, flying towards Gantu. "NOW!" I finish, pushing Skye in front of me.

"Where's the exit?!" Skye asks.

"I dunno, just go through the hole you made in the wall!" I respond. Hmm.. after sitting in that tube, for who-knows-how long, I never even figured out how to get outta here.. Skye leaps into the wall. I lower my sheild, since the hole's so small, I wouldn't be able to fit in there without the sheild touching the walls..

As I leap right behind Skye, I feel that oh too familar sharp pain, but this time in my leg. "Damn it!!" I mutter to myself, yanking it out with a wince."Not again!"

"What's wrong?"Skye says.

"Dart.." I sigh."Come on, we gotta get outta here before it begins to effect me!Anyway, how'd you get all that black stuff all over you?"

"Some oil rubbed on me, nothing special."

I continue to crawl through the hole, surprisinglystill notsleepy.. well, maybe since it wasn't too long ago Gantu last tranquilized me, it'll take kinda longer since I'm used to it..

I slide out of the hole, landingon a rock near a shallow stream. I look behind me at Gantu's ship breifly, then look away from it.

"You feeling sleepy yet? Cause if you are, I could carry you," Skye offers.

"Oddly no..." I reply. Hmm.. maybe the dart didn't peirce my skin far enough. I lift up my foot, and shift through my fur, searching for where the dart pricked me. It wasn't hard though, all I had to do was look at where my fur was covered with red. No, the dart had pricked me pretty good..."Huh.. Before it had taken much less time... maybe I'm now immune to tranquilizers... or maybe the dart wasn't filled with anything... but then why would Gantu use it then? He's not that much of a idiot.." I shrug, placing my foot back on the ground.

Skye smiles."You should look at yourself, you're fur is covered in oil." I roll my eyes.

"Well, come on, we need to get out of this area before Gantu gets out here," I say, stepping into the stream.

"Darn that's cold," says Skye, nearly jumping back out of the water in surprise.

"Eh, you'll get used to it."

* * *

Wow, finally, I typed a longer chapter. Bet you were sick of the ones that were only like twenty sentences... 


	11. Together at last

Anyway peoples.. I put up some new pics to go with the chapters and a better pic of Starry up on deviantart. I'll soon put up a better pic of Skye..

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, or any of the characters that appear in the L&S movies or series. I only own Starry and Skye.

* * *

Skye's POV 

I shake my head, trying to get some excess water out of my fur. "Bleh... you'd think that that water would be warmer.." I complain.

"And that would be the fiftyith time you said it," Starry replies, blowing flames on herself. Although Starry is being a smart-mouth right now, I am glad I'm with her again. "So, where could we stay? I don't really want to run into Fish-face for a while.."

"Well, I know one place.. We could stay with the people who captured me, they don't like Fish-face either, and I don't think they'd hand you or me to him." Geeze I can't beleive I said that.. Before I didn't even want them to lay a finger on Starry, and now I'm suggesting we stay there! I need to make up my mind one of these days...

"Maybe... what are they like?" Starry asks.

"Hmm.. I suck at describing.... Well, there's Lilo, she's got some.. erm... intersting hobbies. And Stitch, experiment 626, he's always around Lilo. Then there'sLilo's older sister Nani, even though she's against having experiments in the house, Lilo could always persuae her to let you stay though. Then there's Pleakley...it's very fun to scare him, considering its pretty easy in the first place, and then Jumba."

"Eh, they sound better than Gantu..." she mutters. "So sure... we can go. If I dun like 'em, I'll just run away."

"Okay. Darn it.. where's that chainsaw?! I kinda took it from their house...I'll make something up.."I mutter to myself. Starry laughs softly. "Well, better move on. How 'bout we fly there? It'll be quicker." She nods, morphing out her wings. I morph mine too, and leap into the air.

"You know, I missed looking at the night sky.." Starry say to me, staring at the stars above. "I especially missed staring at it with you.." She flys closer to me, licking the side of my face. I sigh happily.

"I don't ever really remember ever staring at the sky though.."

"It might have been a dream I had.."she replies."I can't ever completely remember."

"Well, there's the house... down there..." I begin to dive down, and land next to the stairs leading to the blue house. Starry gracefully lands next to me, and begins to stare at the house, curiously. "We gotta be quiet, everyone's sleeping." Starry nods, and walks up the stairs, slipping inside through the dog-door. "You know, you could've used the door.." I whisper, going in the same way she did. She shrugs, glancing around. I walk into the TV room, behind me I hear Starry's claws click on the floor. I collapse onto the couch. Starry sits down next to me.

"Hmmm... this is pretty soft," she whispers," but I have been sleeping on glass and rocks lately, so maybe that just makes this couch seem pretty damn soft.."

"Yeah, that might be it," I laugh softly. Starry yawns, and lays her head down on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around me.

"I missed you... alot.." she whispers." I kinda wish that I had gotten captured with you that day."

"Hey, its okay, we're here together right now aren't we? And I really doubt Lilo and Stitch are gonna break up apart. They didn't really mean to seperate us, they don't even know you're activated or that we met." I wrap my arms around Starry, and lick her on the nose.

"Yeah, guess so.." she smiles. She then burries her head on my shoulder. "I'm kinda sleepy now,I didn't exactly get much sleep at Fish-face's ship."

I yawn. "Yeah, I'm tired too.."

"'night Skye."

"Good night Starry."

* * *

"LILO!!! STITCH!!!" 

"Whosawha" muttersStarry her eyes half-open. I drowsily open my eyes to see Nani, an angry Nani I might add, staring at us from the enterance. "Nani?" Starry whispers in my ear. I nod.

"What?" asks Lilo from the hallway.

"When did you get that blue experiment?" Nani asks angrily.

"Who? Skye?"

"No... the other one."

"What other one? Me and Stitch haven't found any other experiment besides Skye.Stitch, did you catch an experiment without telling me?"

"Naga," Stitch replies.

"Well then how do you explain this?" says Nani, moving to the side, reveiling me and Starry to Lilo and Stitch. I smile nervously, as does Starry. We glance at each other.

"Erm... this is Starry," I say, breaking the awkward silence. "She was captured by Gantu, and I um... went to get her last night."

"Uhhh... Hiya?" Starry says, nervously pulling back the long strands of hair covering her right eye.

"Aloha cousin!" smiles Stitch. Does he say that to every experiment? Hmm.. guess so.

"Nani, can she stay? Just until we find her one true place!" begs Lilo."And I think Skye likes her.."

Nani sighs."Does she destroy anything?"

"No, I don't," Starry replies.

"Fine, she can stay, but if she breaks a single thing she's outta here! Anyway, I gotta go to work." Nani walks over to the door."Bye."

"Sheesh... did she HAVE to wake us up like that?" Starry says, getting off the couch.

"That's her way of welcoming every experiment I guess," says Lilo.

"That's the way I was welcomed," I mutter to Starry.

"So...where's the kitchen?" Starry asks."I'm kinda hungry." I get up off the couch and lead her into the kitchen.

"There's nothing really good to eat in there. We're gonna have to go to the store soon," says Lilo, walking in with us."But there is some cereal left." She opens the cabinet. "But I don't think there's enough for all of us."

"It's okay, I'll have some fruit then," Starry replies, grabbing an apple off the table.

"Suit yourself," I say,"but you're missing out, the cereal is just chocolate andmarshmallows."

"I'll have some... later though..." she shrugs, walking back into the TV room.

"Starry Skye's boojibu?" Stitch asks.

"Yeah," I smile, putting some cereal into a bowl, andlastly pouring milk. I grab a spoon, and walk back into the TV room. Starry's sitting on the floor,changing the channel every two seconds.

"So many channels... and yet there's nothing to watch," she turns her head to look at me." Now THAT'S scary."

"The really scary part of it is, it's like that practically every day."

"Creepy.." she turns of the TV with a press of the remote.

"You know, we still haven't found out what you're number is." Right as I say that, Jumba walks down the stairs, heading for the kitchen."Hmm.. perfect timeing." Starry throws down the remote, and walks back into the kitchen. I sigh, and follow her.


	12. Starry's number

Starry's POV 

I stop right outside of the doorway to the enterance. Inside of the kitchen, Lilo was talking with Jumba.

"So, what is this new experiment looking like?" Jumba asks.

"Well, she's a deep blue, with a white star on her chest, some strands of hair covering one eye, and has long antennas that change from deep blue to sky blue. Stitch says she's Skye's boojiboo," Lilo explains." So, what's her number and what's she do?"

"Hmm... Am not quite remembering," says Jumba. Hmm.. he's lying, I can tell. Maybe he just doesn't wanna say it in front of Lilo..

"Hey why are you just standing there?" Skye asks. I nudge him with my elbow. Lilo quickly turns around to see me in the doorway.

"628, what were you doing?" asks Jumba. Lilo then gasps, and I smile. Jumba really needs to think before he talks...

"You made a 628?! After what happened with 627!!!" yells Lilo. She then sighs."Well, what does she do?"

"628 is made to be thief, but also has secondary function, to be finding information on enemy plans. But, most likely, she has been stealing things lately, since there is being no reason for her to find information on plans," Jumba answers. Lilo looks at me. I can kinda guess she's thinking that I'm gonna steal all the stuff in her house.

"Hey, I'm not a compulsive theif. I'm smart enough to know I shouldn't steal everything I see. Either that, or I'm just too lazy to steal it all, or maybe I just don't care that much... Anyway, don't worry, I'm not gonna steal anything in the house," I say. "I promise." I turn head to look at Jumba."I've gotta question. How come I didn't know my number when I was activated?"

"Well, because I knew little girl would be angry if she found out I made a 628, I decided for you to not know what number you were being so that if you were accidently activated, and little girl and 626 found you, they wouldn't know that you were being experiment 628, because you wouldn't know."

"That sounds good and all, but one little thing wrong with your plan," I reply." You've got records of all experiments before me right?" Jumba nods. "Well, wouldn't Lilo and Stitch think it was a little odd if they didn't see me in your records? They'd then figure out that I'm 628, that is, if you didn't accidently told them, like you did." I sigh, and walk out of the kitchen. Skye was just leaning against the wall. "You know, you could've come in instead of just waiting out here."

"Yeah, I know. Just didn't really feel like getting into the conversation," he responds.

"So, what is there to do around here?"

"Barrowing Jumba's laptop, listening to music, sleeping,watching TV, and ermm... that's about it.There might be more, but that's all I've done."

"Starry, Skye, me n' Stitch are going to the beach, it's sandwich day, you wanna come?" Lilo asks.

"Um, sure," I reply. Lilo nods and runs inside of something that looks like an elevator. I watch as the elevator takes her up. Hmm... that thing looks fun to jump off of.. I should try that sometime."So, what's sandwich day?"

"Lilo thinks a fish controls the weather, so she gives ita sandwich," he replys.

Within a few minutes, Lilo comes back down, wearing a striped bathing suit, and a red beach towel in her hand.

"We'll leave soon, I just gotta make a peanutbutter sandwich for Pudge first," Lilo says, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll just wait outside," I say loudly, as Skye and I walk down the hallway, to the front door. I step outside, enjoying the soft breeze, and lean against the railing on the front porch. Stitch steps out, followed by Lilo, who was carrying a duffelbag. I run down the stairs, jumping to the ground.

"Starry, we're going in the buggy!" shouts Lilo. Oh, I thought we were walking.. I slide to a stop, and run back over to them. They could've told me that sooner.. I hop into the red dune buggy, sitting next to Skye in the back. Stitch sits in the driver's seat, and Lilo in the front passenger seat. Hmm.. I kinda would rather walk, or fly. Driving is boring.. I rest my head on my palm, and watch the scenery go by. Ah, finally. Stitch breaks the car to a stop, and I jump out, running to the beach. Grr.. there's alot of people here... oh well, just ignore them Starry..

I climb onto a large pile of rocks, and just stare at the water, watching the waves break as they hit the rocks in the clear blue water. I twist around as I hear a soft scratching sound. Skye was climbing up the rocks as well. I turn back around. Lilo was walking into the water, and as soon as she was deep enough, she dives under, and sandwich in herhand. Stitch was watching from the shore.

I take a quick glance at Skye, who was now right next to me, near the edge of the rock. I smile, and while looking away from him, I push him into the water below. I glance over the edge, and give a big smile, waving slightly. He grabs one of my antenni that are hanging near him, and pulls me in too. I surface, to well, the surface, pulling my bangs out of my face. Skye smirks at me, and licks my cheek. I frown, but can't help but smile.

I turn my head, Lilo was swimming back to the shore, and swimming the opposite way was a little orange fish with polkadots with a sanwich in its mouth.

"I'm guessing Lilo's done feeding Pudge," Skye observes. I nod, and wade around the large rocks, setting foot on the warm golden sand.

"Where Skye?" asks Stitch as I walk towards him and Lilo. I point behind me. Skye was just stepping out of the water.

"So.. we leavin'?" I ask.

"Yeah," replies Lilo." I think Nani's coming home from work during her break, so we gotta get back before she does." I sigh. Well, it's not like there was anything to do here..but there's nothing to do at the house either.

"That was quick," mutters Skye."Why did we even come?"

"To escape severe boredom for a few minutes.." Isay back, as we climb into the car. Stitch presses the gas pedal, and we speed away.

* * *

Not a very eventfull chapter huh? Except for when you find out Starry's number, but that's about it....I gotta admit, I nearly fell asleep typing this one, that's why I ended it so quickly..Hopefully the next chap will be better...otherwise I might actually fall asleep... 


	13. Mysterious darkness

Skye's POV 

I sigh as I watch Starry set up some video game system. Wait... where'd she get a videogame system? Lilo doesn't even have one!

"Um, Starry, how'd you get a videogame thing?" I ask.

"Pleakly left one of his credit cards out in the open. And I was bored so.." she replies,  
nodding her head towards her new videogame thing. "It plays DVDs too."

"Oohhh... really? Well, Pleakley can find out you bought it when his credit card bill arrives in the mail."

"Hm... well, I plan on destroying the bill as soon as it arrives.."

"That works too... can I play?"

"Later.." Starry then connects some wires from the video game system to the TV.

"Where did you little monsters get that video game?" Pleakly asks, walking into the room with a featherduster.

Starry turns around." Why are you wearing Nani's clothes?"

Pleakly shifts his eye."Fair enough." Then walks right back out. Starry smirks, then goes right back to setting the game system up. Sheesh, it gets boring here kinda quick. I stand up off the couch and walk over to the window. Huh? Why is it so dark outside?

"Uh, Starry, what time is it?" I ask.

"Almost noon." Maybe it's just a big storm coming or something. But those are odd looking clouds.. I should see what's up. I close my eyes, and my mind pictures the odd clouds, scanning every detail about them. Huh.. these aren't storm clouds. I don't think they're even clouds. It's kinda got the consistancy of smoke.But then.. what is it? Possibly exhust from a car or something.. but there's so much of it. It can't be exhust.

I come back to reality as Starry speaks. "Something up? The orbs on your antenni are glowing(1)."

"Just observing the dark stuff in the sky."

"They're probably just clouds or something.. don't worry about it."

"Actually I don't think they are clouds."

"You worry too much... you need to be a little more apathetic about stuff. Makes it a heck of a lot easier, not to mention makes life not so stressfull. Anyway, the videogame system is hooked up. You wanna play? I'll let you go first." My ears perk up hearing that. Starry hands me the controller and walks away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm gonna go get Jumba's laptop," she retorts. Didn't Jumba say we couldn't get on it anymore because yesterday Stitch was surfing the web and the laptop got that nala qweesta virus thingie? Starry comes running back, the computer in her hands. "Come on.. hurry up and load! I gotta hurry before Jumba comes back in from the ship.."

"Doesn't that thing have a virus?"

"I'm pretty sure Jumba fixed it. If not, well, I'm pretty good at computers.." The screen comes up. Starry presses a few buttons. "Yeah. It's already been fixed.." I shrug, and put one of the videogames into the game system.

"Uh.. so how do you work the controller?"

Starry sighs." The left stick controls the movement of the character. The right one controls the camera angle. That button makes the guy jump, and that one makes a weapon fire. You could just look at the little booklet guide you know." Her gaze then goes back to the screen, and she clicks a few more buttons. I roll my eyes and begin the videogame.

After an hour of pure frustration, I turn the game off. Starry is still on the computer, continuesly clicking the buttons on the keyboard. I'm surprised Jumba hasn't come inside yet. What is she doing on that thing? She gets a sly look on her face.

"I think I found the cause of the darkness." She slides the laptop around so I could see the screen."Experiment 439. He can control the element shadow. He probably doesn't like the bright sunlight, so he created something to block the light. Wonder what else he can do with power over shadow.." I shrug. Cause nightmares maybe, then there's the obvious... blocking out light. "We better tell Lilo and Stitch next time we seem 'em," she says, turning the computer off. "I better hurry and put this back upstairs.."she mutters.

As soon as she runs back downstairs, Jumba walks into the house, heading towards his room. He was muttering something about the darkness outside.

"That was close," Starry says as Jumba closes the door of his room. She notices I'm not playing the game anymore and jumps over the back of the couch and turns the game on. I turn my head as the front door creaks open again. Lilo and Stitch walk into the room.

"Starry, could you stop playing your videogame? We need to check the weather channel-wait where'd you get videogame system?" says Lilo.

"Uhh... Jumba made it," Starry says, quickly turning off the videogame and walking out of the room to avoid further questions. I laugh on the inside.

"Well, the weather channel won't give much info.. I did a scan, those aren't real clouds," I inform her.

"Wait.. how'd you do a scan?" To answer her question, I point to my antenni."Oh."

"Cousin causing the darkness?" Stitch guesses.

"Probably," I mutter. "Well, if you wanna go look for it, I suggest you guys leave before Nani comes home. Otherwise you'll never leave."

"Yeah.. we better go ask Jumba what experiment might be causing it," says Lilo, running out of the room and up the stairs. Starry glances into the room as she hears Lilo and Stitch go upstairs.

"You better not use Pleakly's credit card to buy more stuff, cause eventually they'll find out how you got that stuff," I say to her.

"Eh.. I wasn't planning on using it daily.. it's more of an... emergency boredom thing. Anyways, this teaches Pleakly a lesson. That he shouldn't leave his credit cards lying around the house." I roll my eyes.

"I keep forgetting to ask... what are you gonna do about all that stuff you took in that abandoned house? The police is still looking for you, and all that stuff,"I ask.

"I've been thinking of that too," she replies,laying downon the couch and putting her legs on armrests.

"And?"

"I've got a plan. I just call the police, saying I think I found the stolen stuff in that abandoned house. I don't say ANYTHING about me being the theif, I'll justsay I didn't see the thief."

"What if they ask you why you were near the house? Hmm?"

"I was playing frisbee with you, and the frisbee went over near the house," she states simply.

"And when did you start thinking of this plan?" I just had to ask that. Starry seems to have thought all the things the police might ask.

"Yesterday, and some of today," she says placing her arms behind her head. "I've gotta a lot of spare time, and I just zone out and begin to think about stuff. Plus, you forget, I'm programmed for this kinda stuff." She watches as Lilo and Stitch come back downstairs, grabbing some flashlights, and waves slightly as they run by. "They better hurry.. Nani's coming home in aboutfifteenminutes..."

"In that case, we better find a place to hide.." I mutter. "That is, if Lilo and Stitch still aren't back."

"To do that all we gotta do is go outside to hide," she says pointing to the window, with an apathetic look on her face. "The dark fog is great for hiding from Nani."

* * *

(1)-Whenever Skye is manipulating clouds-or scanning the stuff in the sky- the orb's on his antenni glow. They send out invisible waves, giving him the info he needs on the stuff, and giving him the power to control the clouds to do whatever he wants. I have too much time on my hands if I can give an explaination for this stuff...-.-

(cough) review?(cough)


	14. Meet 439

Sorry this took so long people... I haven't been feeling motivated lately...Anyways... Review? It might make me feel motivated..

Starry: You? Motivated? I don't think that's even possible.

Me: (frowns at Starry) It's possible... if rarely..

Skye: No.. I think Starry's right. You being motivated doesn't seem possible.

Me:(sighs)Yeah, anyway here's chapter 14 of Starry and Skye for those few people who actually read this...

* * *

Starry's POV 

My eyes are closed, and headphones are covering my ears. Suddenly someone yanks the earphones off. My eyes open to see an angry (okay... maybe more like a pissed off) Nani. Hey.. when'd she come home? I never heard her car pull up. Oh yeah.. I had the volume up nearly full blast. I see Skye peek his head out from under the couch. Oh... so that was what he was trying to tell me a minute ago.

"Where's Lilo at?" frowns Nani.

"A experiment was activated," I reply," she and Stitch went to capture it." Nani sighs angrily hearing this.

"She shouldn't have gone experiment hunting as dark as it is outside," she mutters. I open my mouth, about to tell Nani that the experiment was causing it and if she and Stitch didn't capture it, it would always be dark, but then my common sense kicks in and I say nothing. If I had said that, Nani would most likely be even more worried and more protective about Lilo, not to mention even angrier. Nani then glances at me. "Since you didn't stop her and Stitch from experiment hunting.. you're going out to get them."

"Uh... I tried to stop them and they wouldn't listen?" I say.

"Not buying it. Now, you go outside and bring back Lilo," orders Nani. I sigh and jump off the couch.

"Come on Skye, you're coming too. No use pretending you're not under there," I say, kicking the couch. Skye crawls out, partially covered in dust. "So, where do you think Lilo and Stitch are?"I ask as we walk out the front door. He shrugs. I glance around me. This is gonna be harder than I thought.. I can barely see three feet in front of me.Basically this shadow stuff is like fog. Very dark, and thick, fog. "Can't you get rid of this stuff Skye?"

He shakes his head."I can only control clouds. Plus that experiment is controlling this stuff, I can only control cloud stuff that no one else is controlling."

"Hmm..." I mutter. "Well, 439, most likely, went somewhere that's already shady before he made all this darkness. So, I'm guessing he's in a forest."

"That doesn't help us much.. We can't really see where we're going!"Skye says.

"You can always guess where you're going," I mutter back, now setting foot onto a dirt road. "Plus, I have a pretty good idea which direction we're going."

"Well, we're still gonna have a hard time finding Lilo and Stitch," he says. I shrug, then stop abruptly.

"Is it just me or does it seem to be getting darker around here? We must be getting close.." I move my antenni in front of me, to help me feel around. One of my antenni pokes something... furry... Something hisses in front of me. The smoke-darkness lifts some, revealing a smoke grey, cat like thing, with black rimmed purple eyes, two silver horns and fangs, with a tail that divides into two. I step back some, walking into Skye. "Umm... I think I might've found 439," Iwhisper to Skye. 439 narrows his eyes at us, then runs off, the darkness that had once lifted, returning. "Gah, I shoulda knocked him out with a the tranquilizig stuff in my antenni while I had the chance.."

"Come on... let's just find Lilo and Stitch so we can get out of here," Skye says, walking to the side of me. "Let them worry about catching 439." I sigh.

"Lilo! Stitch! Nani wants ya home now!" I yell, and swivel my ears, ready to figure out which direction the two are.

"Starry?"I hear Lilo yell. Hmm... sounds like they're up ahead. I grab Skye's hand and walk towards Lilo's voice. As Skye and I walk into a clearing, I see Lilo and Stitch, barely. "What are you guys doing here?" Lilo asks.

"Nani forced us... well technically she forced Starry, who forced me to come along," explains Skye.

"Oh... have you caught any sign of 439? Stitch and I still haven't found him."

"Starry here accidentally ran into him, but that's it," Skye replies. I turn my head, hearing something in the bushes. That area also seems to have darker fog.

"439.." I mutter, stepping slowly towards the bushes. Suddenly a barrier appears between me and him. Something that looks alot like my electric sheild, but black and purple. Yes, he's in there, and he can't hide forever behind his sheild. Maybe he needs a little ..motivation... I place my palms together, and form a large electric orb. With a swing of my arm, the orbcrashes into the shield. I back away as the shield gives off a sizzling sound. Uhh... maybe I shouldn't have done anything. The shield breaks apart, revealing an enraged 439. He grits his teeth, and throws an orb at me. I jump sideways at the last minute, and as it hits the ground where I was standing a few seconds ago I take a closer look at it. Like the sheild, it was purple and black, and reminded me of the things I can create with my electric powers. I back off, eyes wide in surprise as the orb turns into fog.

"Starry get away from that orb! Jumba says if you breathe in the fog it makes you'll get knocked out and have nightmares,"Lilo informs me. 439 begins to walk closer to us. I could tell by looking in his eyes he was planning to attack us. Well, probably me first, after the whole poking him accidentaly, and then destroying his sheild. His paws begin to glow purple. I walk even closer to Lilo, Stitch, and Skye.

"Starry," whispers Skye," make a shield around us." I smack myself in the head. Why didn't I think of that sooner? I outstretch my arms in front of me, formingtwo glowing orbs that hover over my palms. As I crash them together, they form as one, and outstretch as a barrier between us and 439. The electricity keeps spreading, going up, down, left and right, making a hallow orb shield.

"Um Stitch? Don't touch that," I say as I notice Stitch's outstretched arm moving closer to the side of the shield.

"Soka," he replies, returning his arm to his side.

"What are we gonna do? We can't stay here forever! But 439 is out there waiting to attack us," Lilo sighs. Huh... good question.

"Well... someone could try to frighten 439 away," I say,thinking up the availible options, "or someone could distract him while someone else captures him."

"We'll go with the last one," replys Lilo. She glances around, obviously thinking up a plan. After some time she finally says," Okay, Stitch and Skye, you two distract 439. Starry and I will capture 439." Stitch, Skye, and I all nod. "Starry, lower the sheild when I say so...3...2...1... NOW!" With a motion of my hand, I banish the sheild, watching as Skye and Stitch run out towards 439. I run over tothe tree where Lilo had left the container, and pick up the container, returning it back to Lilo.

439 backs away slowly from Stitch and Skye, barring his teeth.Although he was watching Skye and Stitch, he was still wary of me and Lilo,knowing we were up to something.

"Okay, we gotta try to capture 439 at just the right time," says Lilo. I nod as I watch Skye create some clouds. With a wave of his hands the clouds begin to merge together, swirling into a funnel shape, creating a small tornado.

"Well, that should keep 439 busy," I mutter to Lilo. 439's paws begin to glow purple again, but the lightdiminishes as he runs from the tornado coming his way. Stitch jumps in front of him, blocking him off from that direction. Skye runs over blocking off 439 from escaping near him. Skye's antenni glow for a second and the tornado seperates into two, blocking 439 from the sides. The grey and black experiments tries to go around them all, but Skye, Stitch, and the two tornadoes keep him from running away. Lilo grabs the container, knowing now would be a perfect time to capture the experiment. 439 sees her coming, and hisses. Suddenly he glows purple, and slowly turns into purple tinted fog, rising up into the sky.

"No way are we losing him.." I mutter. "Lilo! Throw me the container!" I morph out my wings, and jump into the air, catching the container as Lilo throws it.I glance around,trying to find the purplish fog."Skye, where's 439 at?" Skye's antenni begin glowing.

"Straight ahead," he says morphing out his wings, and flying next to me."I'll come along in case you lose track of him." I narrow my eyes, searching through the grey fog. Aha! I flap my wings and zoom towards the fog. I open the container and push it in front of me.

"You're not getting away from me," I murmur. Quickly I force 439, in his fog form, into the container, and close it before he could escape. The fog spins around, and turns back into 439's normal form. He hisses at me, but I simply raise an eyebrow, and fly back down to the ground. I land back onto the ground handing Stitch the container.

"Now, what should we name him?" Lilo thinks out loud."Shadow?" I shake my head.

"There's really too many experiments with names that start with S; Stitch, Skye, Slushie...Starry.."I say, listing a couple."How about Dusk? I think it fits him pretty well."

"Ih," agrees Stitch. Lilo put her hand up to her chin, thinking about it.

"Alright, Dusk it is!" she finally says."We'll find the one place you belonglater Dusk, first we better get home."

"Yeah.. if we don't get you and Stitch back soon Nani will kill me and Starry," says Skye. I nod.

"We might wanna get rid of all this fog, but only 43-uh- Dusk can get rid of it," I suggest. " I can only imagine all the cars that have crashed by now.." Damn, if only I had a camera to capture all of those cars crashing...it would provide hours of fun.

"How 'bout it Dusk? Will you let up the fog?" asks Lilo. Dusk sighs.. and reluctantly nods his head. The fog slowly lifts, fading away, and the air becomes clear once again. I close my eyes at the brightness. Gah it burns! I miss the darkness...I slowly open my eyes, trying to gradually get used to the bright light. I need some sunglasses.

"Come on Starry," says Skye, walking infront of me.

"Yeah, yeah.." I reply as I follow behind Lilo, Skye, and Stitch.


	15. One true place

WOOT! Last chapter Sorries for the long wait... but I was grounded from the computer for several months... well anyway, here it is! Chapter 15!

Ahem... DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or any characters seen on the show or movies... but I do own Starry and Skye

* * *

Skye's POV

Lilo, Stitch, Starry, and I walk up the stairs to Lilo and Stitch's house. Lilo opens the front door, and walks inside. Starry, being the last to walk in, closes the door.

"Come on Star.. we might want to hide somewhere before Nani shows up.."I whisper. She nods, and runs into the TV room. "Hey! Wait for me!" As I run, I nearly run right into Nani.

"Skye! No running!"she yells. I roll my eyes, and slow to a run. Well, at least I'm not Lilo.. or Stitch. I glance around the room. Hey, where's Starry? I look down and see her antenni sticking out from the couch. From the hall, I hear Nani shouting at Lilo and Stitch for going experiment hunting. Starry peaks out from under the couch, then crawls out from under it as Nani goes quiet.

"Stitch, why don't you go take Dusk upstairs to Jumba," says Lilo.

"Ih," he responds. I hear him run up the stairs. The front door creaks open, then shuts. I'm guessing that was Nani, going to work or something. Lilo then walks into the room, and looks at us.

"I think I finally found you two's one true place," she smiles. Huh? "After what you did today, I think you both should help me and Stitch with experiment hunting." Me and Starry look at her.

"And we would stay... where?" Starry asks.

"I can probably get Nani to let you both stay here." Starry and I exchange glances. She then shrugs.

"Well, there's no where else to go... so yeah, I guess we could," I reply.

"I'll ask Nani when she gets home then," smiles Lilo.

"Um... speaking of a one true place... where should Dusk's be?" I ask. Starry walks over to the window annd looks outside.

"It needs to be somewhere where people want it to be dark,"says Lilo. At that point Stitch comes into the room.

"Movies?" he suggest.

"That would work... 'cept then the fog would get in the way of the movie.."

"What about an observatory?" says Starry, turning around from the window."The astronomers could use something to block the lights from cities." Stitch nods, agreeing with her idea.

"That'll work," I reply, turning my head towards Lilo.

"We'll take him there as soon as we turn him good," she replies, turning around, heading for the kitchen, Stitch following.

"So you okay with staying here?" I ask Starry.

"Yush," she replies. "Plus, I'm sure half the time they won't need our help catching experiments, so most of the time we'll be able to do whatever."

"Nice.. Um.. do they know about that stash in the abandoned house?"

"Uhhhhh... I don't think they really need to know about that.. and I'll call the police tomarrow to report it so it doesn't really matter.." I laugh softly and shake my head.

* * *

Yup, that's it. Finally I'm finished typing this story. Anyways.. thankies to everyone who reads this story.. and extra thankies to those who took the time to review. 


End file.
